


【偷情】06

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】06

“陶俊！你看看你今天说的什么话！”那家人一走，陶妈妈就拎着陶俊教训起来了“那是他们俩的事，你在那里掺和什么？”

“我从小就知道我弟弟喜欢什么，适合什么。她不能因为她自己感情受过挫，就来找老实人接盘吧，我告诉你们，齐敏背后的事儿就是我查的！你们别被她一副冰清玉洁的样子给骗了，她过去恶心着呢！”陶俊举着手机站在沙发上，好像一个被敌军逼到悬崖边的战士。

“人应该学着宽容，每个人都值得被原谅，如果他们以后能好好过，又何必太在乎过去。而且齐敏以前吃了亏，以后肯定更踏实的过日子，多好呀。”

“她不爱我弟，我看得出来。都是二十几岁的女孩子，爱不爱一个眼神我就能看出来。”

“小敏只是不善于表达，再说了日子过久了哪有那么多风花雪月的事，不都是柴米油盐，平平淡淡吗？”

陶俊懒得听母亲和父亲的说教，跳下沙发鞋也没穿跑到陶阳门口狂拍房门“陶阳！陶阳！小屁桃你出来！咱们去找八老板！”

“不许去！你们俩都在屋里给我闭门思过。”

陶爸爸刚发话，陶阳的门砰的一声就开了，陶俊撑着门框得手没来得及收回去险些一个趔趄摔着了。

“我们俩要工作，不工作你们养我们啊？”陶阳早就收拾好了自己，背上包拉着陶俊的手径直去了玄关换鞋。

“到了让陈书桐给我打电话。”

陶阳刚穿好了左边靴子，他扔了右边鞋，抬起头看着父亲“你每天到单位了，我有让你经理给我打电话吗？”

完了，陶俊心里咯噔一下，他弟的叛逆期，跟着他弟迟来的初恋，一起来了。

陶阳在家还是相当有话语权的，毕竟作为家里收入最高的人，陶阳是一个有独立能力的成年人了。陶俊这一年在天津的京剧团体工作没怎么回家，她这次回来就不会再走了，打算留在北京找个事儿做顺便帮陶阳一块儿打理麒麟剧社。

“那，我们还去八老板那儿吗？”陶俊跟着陶阳上了出租车，显然，他并没有打算去八老板那儿。

“不去，去我家。”

陶阳有个出租屋，因为每天从剧场下班已经很晚了，怕打扰父母休息，也为自己上班方便，他在外面租了个公寓。陶阳拎出了许久没用的锅和电磁炉，在柜子里摸索了半天摸出一包火锅底料又用手机噼里啪啦点了一大堆菜回来。

“你们俩就这么过日子啊？她不是会做饭吗。”陶俊看了一眼九成新的厨房咬了咬牙，这个过日子的好姑娘，就是这么照顾她弟弟的？

“她来得少，平时约会就在外面吃了，在家又正好饭点的时候不多，都应付过去了。”陶阳烧了一壶热水，从冰箱里摸出来一瓶饮料反复确认没有过期才给了姐姐。

“你呀，就是老实人接盘。”陶俊翻看着手机相册里扒来的“证据”，劣迹斑斑的前男友，不堪入目的照片，齐敏的过去跟她小学教师的身份简直是格格不入“小屁桃，快跟姐姐我分享分享你成为男人的瞬间~”

陶俊躺在沙发上搂着陶阳的腰，感叹他弟弟可真是个妙人儿，感觉自己一个姑娘的身板都要比他结实一点。陶阳像小时候那样窝在姐姐怀里，两个人共着一个屏幕看电视剧，就好像小时候家里条件不好的那些年，两个人挤在一个被窝里取暖看画本儿那样。

“她不喜欢跟我有身体接触，不喜欢睡在我怀里，她不让我跟她亲嘴儿，每次手上都拿着餐巾纸擦我的口水，而且回回都做一次就睡觉了。”看着屏幕上男女主角的灵魂对视，陶阳神色有些暗淡“她真的不爱我，我要的不是一个体贴入微相敬如宾的妻子，我要的是可以抱着我温暖我的爱人。”

“乖，我们小屁桃是全世界最好的男孩子，一定会找到一个超级超级爱你的人。你放心，姐姐一定支持你的分手大业，革命尚未成功，姐姐我跟你一块儿努力。”陶俊揉了揉陶阳的一头顺毛“咱们照片在手，不怕爸妈不松口。就算爸妈真认定了她是绝世白莲花，你要是太难受的话，偶尔出轨也没关系，姐姐也会支持你的。”

“出轨？”

“嗯对，就像这部剧的男女主角一样，如果只能维持现状的话，就把出轨的愧疚感变成洗内裤的动力吧。既然是齐敏一家非要舔你，甩都甩不开，她乐意一意孤行，就该为自己的选择承担后果，你不用觉得对不起她。”好巧不巧，这几天赋闲在家的姐姐大人正在看昼颜，不过比起电视剧里各有各不幸的婚姻，陶阳也开始觉得自己这就是被按着脑袋谈恋爱，分个手全家人不许，也不知道到时候万一真的不幸福，这些人会不会对自己当初的言行负责任。

“中国人的观念里总觉得宁毁十座庙不拆一桩婚，在婚姻和爱情里一味地劝和不劝分，自以为是以和为贵，可是劝和又不用管售后业务，你过得不好他们也不会对你的人生负责。”

直到很久之后，陶阳都记得陶俊四仰八叉躺在沙发上的一番豪言壮语。

“陶叔儿，陶叔儿你在家吗？打你电话你也不接，我担心你就过来……”


End file.
